


奇怪的家庭

by Cestlavie_sins



Category: Matador (TV Series 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestlavie_sins/pseuds/Cestlavie_sins
Relationships: senna galan/tony bravo





	1. Chapter 1

Lucian是个疯子。

Bravo不止一次这样想，这个想要获得永生的科学家长着一张斯文有学问的脸，心理却十分扭曲、变态、残暴，尤其是当他得知Bravo是他旧情人的儿子的时候。

“你爸爸那个婊子，直到我杀了他，他都不肯承认他是间谍。”

Lucian这个死娘娘腔，两只手捧着Bravo的脸仔细端详，Bravo被他看的浑身发毛，他狠狠地挨了一顿揍，已经明白不能在Lucian不想听他说话时候插嘴的道理，因此闭紧嘴巴，任凭这个死变态把自己的脸摸来摸去，过了一会，Lucian摸够了，他拍了拍Bravo的脸，就像拍打一只宠物狗一样随意，然后他发表了一番废话：

“你爸爸是间谍，你是特工，真不愧是亲生的卑鄙血统。”

Bravo靠在Samuel的怀里，Samuel一只胳膊揽着他，另一只手始终拿着枪指着Bravo的头，这也是Bravo不敢对Lucian反唇相讥的原因。Samuel更是个疯狗一样的角色，这条疯狗和Lucian心灵相通，Lucian甚至不用说话，Samuel就能心领神会地开枪打断Bravo的腿。这样的事发生了两次，现在Bravo引以为傲的两条长腿，一条膝盖骨粉碎，另一条小腿骨骨折，这也是为什么他现在靠在Samuel怀里、并且终于学会闭嘴的原因。

Lucian今天好像格外悠闲，他在过去几天都是花十分钟惩罚完Bravo以后就离开了，但现在他没有任何离开的意思，而Bravo的心情因此变得非常紧张，他已经没有更多的腿可以断了，他表现的越老实，Lucian的心情就越好，仿佛驯服了一匹烈马一样舒畅。

“我当初一直很想和你爸爸生个孩子，可惜没成功，现在你爸爸也死了，不如你当我儿子。”

Bravo眨了眨眼，他好像没听清一样。Lucian满怀慈爱的看着他，一点也不像刚刚打断他两条腿的恶棍。在Lucian和Samuel的注视下，Bravo屈服了，他张了张嘴，无声地叫了“Daddy”。

Lucian对他这种放不下自尊地行为表示理解，他凑近吻了吻Bravo的嘴唇，“好孩子，为了奖励你，爸爸会治好你的腿。”

然后Lucian又吻了吻Samuel的额头，以示自己对他们一视同仁。

Bravo不敢抬手擦嘴唇，昨天他就是因为这个动作挨了Samuel一巴掌，被打的眼冒金星。Bravo超级讨厌Lucian这种假惺惺的做派，他问：“真的吗？”

Lucian理所当然地点点头，他说：“我是个生命科学研究者，我可以复活Samuel，你又何必担心我治不好你的腿呢？”

Bravo是追随Samuel尸体来到Lucian在缅甸的基地的，当他看到活生生的Samuel的时候，他震惊地无以复加，因此被Samuel活捉献给Lucian了。现在Bravo靠着Samuel，能够清晰的感到Samuel的温度、心跳、活动，他埋过一次Samuel，又把他挖出来放在车座上伪造车祸现场，Samuel死状凄惨的脸还时常在Bravo午夜梦回的时候惊吓到他，但现在，噩梦成真了。

Samuel持枪久了，他活动了一下胳膊，放下了枪。Lucian因此提议：“Bravo现在很乖，Samuel，你不必总是担心他。”

Samuel话很少，他点了点头，一只手依然搂着Bravo，他们长得一点也不像，但在Lucian眼里格外像一对兄弟，Lucian觉得他可能确实是老了，喜欢上玩过家家的游戏，说：“Bravo，你以后见到Samuel要喊他哥哥知道吗？”

Bravo点了点头，他长得十分乖巧，和他那个间谍老爸是同一路的货色，长睫毛大眼睛，乌黑的眼珠看起来又纯真又很有欲望，Lucian笑了笑，他的两只宠物不爱回话他也不觉得尴尬，Lucian摸上Bravo的腿，那两条腿都被子弹洞穿了，被Samuel草草的包了纱布，血迹大片的渗了出来，但显然已经止血了。

Bravo被喂了止痛药，不仅感不到双腿的疼痛，连Lucian抚摸他的触感也没有了，Lucian摸完了他的腿又摸了摸他的小腹，忽然想起了什么，问Samuel：“他上厕所了吗？”

Samuel摇摇头。

Bravo这才想起来自己大概有一整天没有排泄了，昨天他腿痛的睡不着，Samuel喂他吃了止痛药后他就失去了身体上不适的感觉，这可能也包括膀胱蓄满的感觉。

Lucian掀开Bravo的T恤，随着呼吸他腹部的肌肉也微微起伏着，他有着非常好的身材，分明的腹肌，但Lucian不是那些想和Bravo上床的女人，他用手压了压Bravo的小腹，Bravo没有什么感觉，Lucian对着满脸茫然的Bravo露出了一个慈父般的微笑。

“带他去上厕所吧，Samuel，不然他要尿裤子了。”

Bravo立马就拒绝了，“不用了，我自己可以。”

Lucian把手指摁到Bravo的嘴唇上，像一个调皮的女人一样，他吐着蛇信子，“Bravo，两条腿还不够教会你该怎么和我说话吗？”

Bravo在他手下打了个哆嗦，他那张Lucian百看不厌的、充满少年气的脸上充满了恐惧，真是美妙的表情。Lucian笑了，对上Samuel的眼睛，Samuel听话的点了点头。

Bravo被Samuel抱了起来，Samuel大概也注射过什么药物，Bravo绝不算瘦弱甚至比Samuel还高，但他抱起来的样子简直轻而易举。那是很标准的公主抱，Bravo的屁股坐在Samuel的手臂上，他不得不抱着Samuel的脖子以防自己掉下去。

大概是知道Samuel不会让Bravo好过，Lucian没有跟过来。这个武装基地里有很多民兵，他们目视着Samuel就这样抱着Bravo走过去。Bravo自欺欺人的不去看那些目光。他恨自己太高了一点，不然还能把脸埋在Samuel的脖颈里。

Bravo被带到了厕所，Samuel放他下来，但Bravo的双腿还毫无感觉，他像面条一样从Samuel怀里滑了下去，哐当一声把头磕在了小便池的边缘，然后冒金星地被Samuel捞了起来。

“不好意思，忘记你不能站。”

“……”

“你弄脏了，Lucian会不高兴的。”

Bravo的脸上和身上确实沾了点尿液，这很让人作呕。但Bravo已经没空在乎这个了，他背靠着Samuel（主要是Samuel环着他的腰），以极强的心里承受能力当着另一个男人的面解开了皮带和拉链，他努力尝试着感觉到一点尿意，但很可惜他一滴都没憋出来。

Samuel伸手在他肚子上猛地按了一下——

“不要！”Bravo尖叫了一下。

但Samuel确实帮了忙，Bravo顺利的尿了出来，Samuel隔着小腹的肌肉摸到了鼓胀的膀胱，就要捏一个气球一样，反复按压了几遍，Bravo反复说“够了”“可以了”，但Samuel雷打不动的又断断续续挤了几股出来。

Bravo面红耳赤，他第一次产生杀人灭口的念头。

Samuel也觉得很有趣，他头一次理解了Lucian那种剥夺别人自尊的快感，最后，他还在Bravo的那家伙上弹了一下，算是帮他抖一抖。

最后Bravo尴尬地提上了裤子，拉上了拉链，扣上腰带。又在民兵的目光下被抱了回去。

Bravo的腿在Lucian的神奇疗法下的第三天终于可以走路了。他简直为摆脱Samuel的“厕所温情陪伴”而欢欣鼓舞。Samuel几乎成了Bravo的阴影，要知道有次他竟然抱着Bravo，就像抱一个小孩那样，分开双腿托着膝弯，要求他尿出来。此等耻辱之下，Bravo是一点也尿不出来，僵持了很久Samuel才放弃羞辱，让Bravo站着尿了。

Bravo现在可以小步小步的走路了，Lucian说不会有任何后遗症，这让Bravo感到十分愉快，因此心甘情愿的和Samuel一起给Lucian打下手，递递药剂什么的。反正一时半会也跑不掉，Bravo倒是对学会Lucian的秘密很上心，也很爱问东问西，但以他的学历来说，确实太难为他了。

Lucian根本就没打算放走Bravo，因此对Bravo学习上心的样子很满意，颇有一种为人父母的责任感。但同时，作为一个聪明绝顶的科学家，他也感到生了一个蠢孩子的痛苦。

Lucian因此给Bravo布置了点作业，大概相当于生物专业大学一年级的水平，Lucian知识渊博，甚至觉得自己出的题目或许过于小儿科，因此还在把那张试题给Bravo的时候，跟Bravo头抵着头安慰他，“爸爸先给你打好基础，只要乖乖的，爸爸什么都教给你。”

从拿到试题的傍晚，Bravo看了第一题就倒头睡到了晚上。Samuel喊醒他的时候，他才觉得不妙了。Bravo很怕Lucian，怕的要命，但他对这张试题一窍不通，他紧张兮兮地问Samuel：“嘿，dude，你会做吗？”

Samuel一挑眉，说：“叫哥哥。”


	2. Chapter 2

Bravo是Galan的球员。

Galan，就是那个洛杉矶的超级大富豪，拥有一整个足球场和一个火热的球队。Galan是那种一看上去过着酒池肉林生活的中年老男人，但事实与此恰好相反，Galan先生不对女人一点也不感冒。

Galan的重心全放在他女儿身上，简直可以称之为模范爸爸，但Senna还在叛逆期，标准的坏女孩，而且可以想见的是对她老爸的管教厌恶之极，只要Galan不让做的，她全都要去做。

比如：不准Senna碰Bravo。

Senna浪荡惯了，身边不乏帅哥美女，本来对老爸的球员根本不屑一顾的，但Galan说，“不要碰Bravo”，她的反叛之心就克制不住了，甚至怀疑她老爸宠爱Bravo更胜过她，气的当晚就实施了计划——

灌醉Bravo，和他上床，让老爸把他赶走。

Galan是不会留任何和Senna有过关系的人在球队的，这点Senna一清二楚。

这个计划实施的很顺利，只除了一点，Bravo不肯碰她。尽管碰与不碰，进过同一个房间，睡过同一张床，Bravo的清白就算没了，但Senna还是有点生气了。她觉得自己如此可人的一个女孩，怎么能有人可以抵抗自己的诱惑？

但Bravo坚持不肯和Senna做爱，连接吻也敷衍了事，Senna再三声明做与不做反正Bravo的职业生涯已经毁了，但Bravo就是不肯。Senna逼急了，Bravo就说：“我喜欢胸大的成熟女人。”

Senna赏了Bravo一个响亮的耳光，然后强行扒开他的裤子，把那玩意撸直了坐上去，她的好胜心完全被Bravo激发了，要一雪前耻，她的动作爽快又利落，而Bravo捂着脸，发出了一声小小的哀叫。

Senna模仿着那些男人，弯腰掰开了Bravo捂着脸的手，Bravo的脸因为性欲而微红，他急促地喘着气，眼里蒙着一层雾气，他有着小鹿一样的眼睛，看起来可怜又充满欲望，他绝不是像他说的那样对Senna没兴趣。Senna心满意足，决定给这个男人一点乐子。

“动一动啊，Bravo。”

Senna在上面有点累了，她把手抵着Bravo的胸口，用手指玩弄着他胸口的凸点。Bravo想要起身把Senna压到身下，但Senna死死的摁住了Bravo，“就这样，我在上面，你在下面。”这个女孩的语气不容置疑。

看着Bravo在下卖弄卖力顶跨的样子，他额头薄薄的汗，因为动情而潮红的脸，律动的喘息是如此悦耳。富家千金产生了奇异的快感，她想，我真是太傻了，我这么有钱，之前怎么没想到干别人呢？

她弯腰和Bravo接吻，以一种征服者的姿态。

这件事理所当然的传到了Galan耳朵里，他一度对捧红Bravo抱有很大的期望，但和女儿比起来，Bravo瞬间一文不值。他刻不容缓的打电话给Bravo告诉他：你被解雇了。

Bravo还想辩解一下，但紧接着电话那边就传来了Senna的声音，然后就是电话就被挂断了。Bravo捧着电话，不知道该不该把这件事告诉中情局的上司：去球队当间谍结果因为被老板的女儿强上了而开除，这种事简直是整个间谍行业的耻辱。

Bravo叹了一口气，决定先睡一会再去中情局上门请罪。

另一边，Senna不由分说的挂断了老爸的电话，Galan更在气头上，这对脾气暴躁的如出一辙的父女好像决战一样开始了辩论，Galan先提高了声量——

“我要开除那个臭小子！我要毁了他！他竟然敢和你上床！”

“是我要和他上床的，我不准你开除他！”

“你说不开除就不开除，我才是这里的老板！我要修改遗嘱，一分钱都不留给你！”

Senna冷哼了一声，问：“如果我说我爱上他了呢？”

Galan愣住了，这是女儿第二次说自己爱上了谁，第一次还是八岁的时候，说的是“爱爸爸”。Galan反复思考了一下，最终憋出了一句屁话，“你爱他什么？”

Senna一点也不不罗嗦，“爱就爱了，管那么多干嘛。”

Galan捡起地上的手机，试图掰回一点在爱女前的面子，他说：“我可以不开除他，但是你得答应我几个条件。”

等Bravo再接到电话的时候，他辩解的话刚开了个头，Galan就打断他，说：“恭喜你，Bravo先生，你没有被开除。但我给你安排了点别的工作，你以后的非训练时间都得陪在Senna身边。”

在Senna的注视下，Galan不情愿的吐出了那几个字，“我给你涨薪，并签三年的合同。”

Senna满意了，她拿出手机，开始网购一些不可言说的情趣物品。Bravo也满意了，他倒在床上，感慨好运气是如此突然。而Galan先生则在玩手机的女儿耳边叨叨：

“你答应的，你明天要去音乐学校上课，不许旷课，不许通宵去网吧，不许和Bravo以外的人上床。”

Senna不耐烦地点点头，她迫不及待要去见Bravo，要实现自己地性幻想。那天和Bravo的女上男下已经不能满足她，如果用两个字说她现在对Bravo的感觉，那就是——

硬了。

Bravo拿着这一连串像糖葫芦的粉色珠子，开始为难。Senna在球员休息室隔壁清理出了一个房间，钉上了“足球队副经理 Senna·Galan”的字样，美其名曰自己的办公室，而现在Bravo就坐在Senna的办公桌上。

他刚刚训练完，穿着球衣，浑身还冒着热气，他睁大眼睛，有点不可思议的问：“你要我把这个塞进去？”

Senna坐在老板椅上，她今天去上课了，这个夜店女今天卸下了浓妆，穿着短裙制服和长筒袜，现在她脱了鞋子，把一只脚放在Bravo的膝盖上。她的姿势很不雅，Bravo对她的底裤一览无余。

“嗯，塞吧，我看着。”Senna以一种痞子的感觉威胁Bravo，“不然我就把你开除。我现在可是你的上司。”

本来Bravo根本不在乎这个球队的工作，但他同时还是一名间谍，如果他任务失败了……一想到中情局的女上司，Bravo觉得眼前一黑，他决定当个合格的间谍，自己的中情局同事可能在中东承受着严刑拷问，而自己，不过是把这个塞进去而已。

你可以的，Bravo！

Bravo给自己打足了气，然后把球队的短裤脱掉，把双腿张开，他是个天生地运动员，有着相当柔软的身体，他轻易地就踩着办公桌地边缘把自己的双腿开到很大，而他自己还没意识到这样有多色情。

他半躺了下去，他不太想接受一个比自己小的女孩的注视，他欺瞒自己现在自己的下半身和自己不属于同一个大脑，然后他拿着那串粉色珠子，把它抵在自己后面的入口。

这是Bravo第一次使用自己的那部分，他很紧张，以至于闭得很紧，他自己姿势也不够方便，因此死活塞不进去。Senna这时帮了他一把，她摁住Bravo的手，强行用力把珠子推了进去。那颗珠子“噗”的一下没入了进去，Senna欺身上来问他：“疼吗？”

Bravo出了一层薄薄的汗，摇了摇头。

“那继续。”

在Senna的帮助下，那些粉色的珠子一颗颗的被塞了进去，最后只留下来一小节尾巴一样的东西在外面。这些珠子并没有让Bravo感到疼痛，只是让他有点不舒服，Senna还是很有尺度的，尽管很心仪，但她没有买那些大的吓人的东西。而在塞这些珠子的过程中，Senna惊喜的发现Bravo竟然勃起了。

“是因为我？还是因为那些球？”Senna握着Bravo硬起来的阴茎，问。

Bravo也分不清到底是因为什么，但为了讨好Senna，他说：“因为你。”

Senna对这个回答很满意，她玩弄着炙热的性器，她相当的熟练和有技巧，但她不是真心的想帮Bravo，她只是挑拨着这个男人，喜欢看他情欲难耐又无可奈何的样子。Senna暂停了一下，从包里翻出了一个遥控器。

“你不是吧。”Bravo捂住了脸。

粉色的拉珠也不算很高级，只是能胀大并震动而已，Senna爬到办公桌上，枕着Bravo的胳膊，把手搭在这位未来球队巨星的腹肌上，一副小鸟依人的样子，把开关推到了最强档。

疯狂震动的珠子隔着Bravo的肚皮都能听到，嗡嗡的，珠子塞得足够深，又在肠道里不知道膨胀到了多大，压在前列腺点上震动地永无宁日，Bravo第一次感到这种爽法，他大脑都有些发懵了，他咬着牙，不想让自己叫出来。

Senna不许他自己抚慰，搞得Bravo觉得自己简直像个挨操的女人，被顶着敏感点猛冲，他已经数次感觉自己已经到了，身体都因此痉挛，但阴茎顶端却只吐出一点可怜巴巴的液体，根本无助于事。

Senna要和他接吻，Bravo心里有怨恨，扭过头去避开。Senna都被气笑了。扇了他一巴掌，扳过来他的头咬他的嘴唇，捏着下巴让他张开嘴，两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，这时恰逢珠子又把他推到了最高点，Bravo闭不上嘴，一时忍不住从喉咙里发出了一声哭腔。

这么折磨了大概二十多分钟，Senna也足够铁石心肠，哪怕后来Bravo都放下面子以撒娇的语气恳求她，“Senna，帮帮我。”Senna都无动于衷，或者说是乐在其中也未尝不可。Bravo也足够辛苦，他一直努力让自己射出来好结束这场游戏，他这个时候有点痛恨起自己的性能力了，但努力就会有回报，在闭上眼全神贯注的情况下，Bravo终于成功的，射了自己一身。

Senna用手指抹去溅到Bravo脸上的那滴，放在嘴里。她跳下桌子，拽着漏在外面的那截，把拉珠一股脑的拉了出来。Bravo因此短促的惊叫了一下，但他死要面子，又迅速地咬住嘴唇。

拉珠连带着透明肠液被拉了出来，在地上淌了一小滩积水，Senna惊叹：“Bravo，你水好多。”

经过了几次高潮，Bravo地浑身都湿透了，他现在累的要命，没空管Senna对自己的调戏。他翻身下来，没想到腿异常的软，要不是Senna扶了他一下，他恐怕要跪到地上了。

“Senna，我以前怎么没听说……”

“听说什么？听说我喜欢操男人？”

Senna勾住Bravo的脖子，亲了亲他的嘴唇，说：“那些人都是垃圾，你才是我的宝贝。”

Senna一开始想捧红Bravo的想法很简单，她只是想操一个足球明星试试。但事态很快就不受控制，Bravo火的太快了，甚至有粉丝出钱买下来足球场门口大显示屏的位置，付了一个星期的钱，每分钟轮播一张Tony·Bravo笑的甜美动人的照片。而有Bravo的足球场次票也被疯抢，观众席上的人举着为Bravo定制的应援牌，别说Bravo进球了，哪怕Bravo撩起球衣的下摆擦一下脸就能引起一阵尖叫。

Senna本来是很引以为豪的，虽然大部分原因都出在Bravo本身很迷人上，这个美丽的足球运动员身上混合着纯情和性感的气质，隔着屏幕一千米都能闻到他身上散发着的不自知的性激素的味道，但Senna自觉自己在这其中出了不少力，除了钱以外，变着花样操Bravo把他操的芬芳四溢也是她的功劳。

Galan授予了Senna对Bravo的完全管理权，所以这通请求和Bravo性交的电话就打到了Senna这里，身为富商之女，她那种冷酷好像是与生俱来的，她公事公办的谈判：“今晚？“”哪个酒店？“”几个人？”

谈妥了之后，她说：“好的，我会让Bravo带着合同直接过去。怎么干都随便你们。”

Senna挂了电话，Galan在旁边听了全过程，他一方面对自己女儿的冷血感到骄傲，又一方面担忧自己的女儿的爱情不顺，毕竟把男友拱手让人操这种事，也许会让Senna有负罪感。

但他多虑了，Senna对爸爸扬起了一个笑容，“爸爸，你还没操过Bravo呢，你应该试试，趁干净。”

Galan本来想拒绝，但Senna觉得Bravo是自己一手调教出来的性感尤物，因此格外想赢得老爸的认可，更何况，Senna虽然真的把假阴茎塞进过Bravo的屁股，但Senna仍然认为应该由自己的爸爸来占有自己宠物的第一次，在Senna的百般劝说下，Galan最终答应了。所以现在——  
Bravo趴在落地窗前，下面就是Galan的足球场，正进行着一场球赛。Bravo半个小时前还在观众席上和自己的哥哥一起看球，现在就已经趴在Galan的办公室，在最好的观赏位置上，边看球，边挨操。

这对父女还是老套路，反正不从就开除，Bravo大概被看成了为了报酬而忍辱负重的普通男孩，在Bravo解开裤腰带的时候，Galan还给Bravo涨了薪。间谍Bravo被迫拿着两份高额工资，弯腰趴在了落地窗前分开了腿。

Senna把两根手指塞了进去，这很轻易，Bravo忍着不适感放松了自己。Senna拍着Bravo的脊背，说“放松Bravo”，Senna的手指对Bravo的里面很熟悉，因此很快搅得Bravo湿成一片，Bravo喘着气，知道Senna在帮她老爸做前戏，忍不住在心里骂：

这是什么奇怪的家庭！

Senna的手指抽了出去，随即Bravo就感觉自己被一根粗大的东西顶住了，他莫名的紧张了起来，之前Senna在他后面玩的把戏虽然看起来眼花缭乱，但其实都是中看不中用的东西，远不如真正的阴茎抵在臀瓣里来的吓人。

“Galan先生...”Bravo的声音有点抖，他回头露出他那一贯的诚恳、又可怜的表情，“不要弄痛我。”

Galan瞬间理解了自己女儿对Bravo那种怜爱、又暴虐的心情是怎么来的了。

等Bravo夹着自己老板的精液回到观众席坐下的时候，他的眼圈还红着，一方面是委屈，一方面是第一次被操太疼了，途中哭了几次。他哥哥看出了Bravo的不对劲，把他楼了过来。

“怎么了，Bravo，怎么一幅哭过的样子。”

Bravo摇了摇头，一副不肯说的样子。Ricky心疼了，他把Bravo拉到怀里狠狠的揉了一通，他就是这样，就像少年的时候Ricky总喜欢把Bravo抱在怀里一样。但Bravo刚被另一个男人操过，他对男性荷尔蒙产生了一点恐惧，他惊惧又大力的推开了Ricky。

“不要碰我。”


End file.
